The invention relates to a multichannel potentiostat comprising a reference terminal, a counter-electrode terminal and at least two working terminals respectively designed to be connected to a reference electrode, a counter-electrode and at least two working electrodes of an electrochemical cell, the potentiostat comprising predefined setpoint voltages and first and second regulating circuits to apply setpoint voltages respectively between the first and second working terminal and the reference terminal.